Juragan Ayam
by oohchikin
Summary: Cerita tentang jongin si juragan ayam bersama keluarga dan teman2nya :))
1. chapter 1

Juragam ayam

Jadi suatu hari di far far away tinggallah sebuah keluarga yang sakinah mawadah warrahmah yg bernama kim fams. Keluarga ini tinggal di komplek bernama komplek we going kokobop bersama tetangga mereka yang absurd :"))

1\. Kim Jongin

Biasa dipanggilnya mas jong. Tampang ama kelakuan boleh macem rakjel tapi doi kayanya naujubileh ga habis2 10 turunan keknya *krn 7 udh menstrim*. Mas jong selain kerja kantoran juga dia buka usaha ternak ayam di halaman belakang rumahnya. Walau udh punya anak 2,tetep aja masih keliatan bangsadh ya :))

2\. Cho Hyuna

Namanya sih Cho Hyuna tapi sering dipanggilnya mba hyun. Istrinya mas jong yang suka ngomel dipagi hari gara2 suaminya. Walau bawel gitu,mba hyun ini orangnya baik banget sama orang. Anaknya udah dua trus umurnya udh gamuda lagi kan ya tapi komuknya awet muda.

3\. Kim Hun

Anak pertamanya Kim Fams. Biasa dipanggil mas hun. Si hun ini orangnya pendiem tapi sekalinya ngomong ya ngejleb. Ibunya sampe bingung krn kelakuan dia sama bapaknya sangat berbanding terbalik. Manja banget sama ibu nya. Doi masih kelas 3 sma tapi badan ama komuknya boros bat.

4\. Kim Chan

Maknae-nya Kim fams yang masih kelas 1 sma dan punya nama panggilan yakni kimchi. Komuk boleh imut2 tapi kelakuannya kek berandalan. Semacam tertukar gitu sama mas dewi tetangga sebelah. Suka nyolong jambu kang bekyun. Walau gitu dia punya gebetan namanya oong.

5\. Byun Baekhyun

Sering dipanggil kang bekyun. Orang sunda kawe yang ngaku2 sunda asli. Ngomongnya suka pake aing-maneh. Udah gitu dia klo ngomong tuh suka ga dikondisikan baik suara maupun bahasanya. Gini2 dia udah punya bini woee.

6\. Park Yoon

Istrinya kang bekyun sekaligus sohib mba hyun. Mba yoon ini tuh orangnya diem2 menghanyutkan kek kentut. Kek contohnya baru aja nikah ama kang bekyun eh sebulan kemudia udh hamil tanpa ngomong ke orang2 :)) Dia tuh juga sabar banget ngadepin kang bekyun yg kelakuan macem cabe pasar :))

7\. Byun Haemi

Anaknya kang bekyun sama mba yoon. Umurnya masih 4 tahun. Kelakuan haemi ini agak sedikit lebih baik ketimbang bapaknya :)) Suka diculik sama anak2nya kim fams buat dijadiin mainan dirumah mereka :)

8\. Ong Seongwoo

Gebetan sekaligus sohibnya si kimchi dri kecil. Dipanggilnya oong. Sebenernya oong ini udah suka sama kimchi dari lama cuman ya gara2 bapaknya si kimchi tuh galak jadi ya agak gimana gitu. Tapi dia udh sering ngasih kode gitu ke kimchi cuman orgnya gapeka :))

9.Park Chanyeol

Temen satu squadnya mas jong yang sampe hari ini belom kawin eh nikah maksudnya. Biasa dipanggil ceye. Doi kerjaannya selain nge dj dan punya konsultan aristek tuh ya suka ngalusin anak perawan orang ampe baper akut. Tetanggan juga sama mas jong dan tinggal satu rumah bareng mas jongdae dan mas ungcoo.

10\. Kim Jongdae

Satu squad juga nih sama mas jong. Dia juga tinggal bareng ceye dan mas ungcoo. Suaranya bagus banget macem chen exo. Cuman ya kelakuannya tak sebagus suaranya :))

11\. Do Kyungsoo

Satu squad juga sama mas jong malah doi yang paling deket sama mas jong,sampe dikira homo :)) Mas ungcoo ini udah punya istri sama anak tapi mereka tinggal dikampung. Mas ungcoo ini macem si kim hun yg pendiem. Makanya sering dikira anak ama bapak :")

Other cast

NCT Ten,EXO Suho,Wanna One Daehwi etc.

Daku masih pemula jadi mohon maaf kalo ada salah2 dan typo. Votecomment juseyo. Kamsahamnida~


	2. morning

Disuatu pagi hari yang cerah dan terdengar kokokkan ayam dari sebiji kandang...

"Mas jong"

"Mas.."

"Sayang..."

"MASYAALLAH MAS JOONGGGGG BANGUN DONG AHH"

Teriak mba hyun.

Namun yang dipanggil malah merapatkan kembali selimut ditubuhnya. "Duh ga ngerti lagi gw sama si item ini. Udahlah pesek,item,mageran,idup pula. Kalo ga cinta mah udh gw tinggalin ini orang hmzz,"keluh mba hyun,istrinya mas jong.

Jadi si mas jong ini emang kebo banget gaes. Saking kebonya tuh,doi pernah disiram pake selang punya bapak2 pemadam kebakaran sama istrinya,mba hyun.

"Yawlaa yang,akutu masih ngantuk,"kata mas jong masih mejemin(?) matanya.

"Yaudah tidur aja terus gapapa kok mas. Tapi jangan salahin aku kalo ayam mu tak sembelih buat bikin opor ayam,"balas mba hyun sambil menyeringai.

Ga nyampe 2 detik,mas jong langsung bangkit dari kubur. Lah kok kubur dah maksudnya bangkit dari kasur gitu kan.

Terus dia langsung ngacir ke belakang rumah buat liat kandang ayam kesayangannya. Semacam takut gitu klo ayam ayam kesayangannya disembelih sama istrinya buat makan sekeluarga.

Kebetulan banget tuh anak-anak mereka lagi pada nongki-nongki gitu dihalaman belakang sembari menyantap pisang goreng bikinan emaknya.

"Tumben udah bangun pak,"

Ini yg ngomong sih anak pertama kim fams,kim hun. Datar banget emang komuknya macem papan setrika.

"Widih ada angin apa jam segini udah bangun pak? Biasanya kan nunggu ibu manggil mas ten dulu buat nyiram bapak,"

Nah klo yg ngomong rada ngeledek ini si maknae kesayangannya kim fams,kim chan biasa dipanggil kimchi. Macem makanan kan panggilannya. Si kimchi ini emang suka banget nistain bapaknya. Lagian komuk bapaknya juga minta dinistain kan.

Klo mas ten yg dibilang sama kimchi tuh anggota pemadam kebakaran milik keluarga besar kim yang suka dimintain tolong mba hyun buat bangunin mas jong dipagi hari

Mas jong cuma ngelirik anak-anaknya trus lanjut ngecek apakah ayam-ayam kesayangannya masih utuh apa kagak.

"Mbo' ya kalo anak-anaknya ngomong tuh ya disautin(?) dong mas,"keluh mba hyun yg emg udh capek ama kelakuan suaminya yg aneh bin ajaib.

"Bapak kan suka gitu bu. Mentingin ayam dibanding anak-anaknya," pelan tapi jleb sekali sih mas hun ini klo udah ngomong emang :")

"Emang kita anaknya bapak apa mas? Kan anaknya bapak ya si monggu ama ayam ayam kesayangannya bapak,"kata kimchi sambil cekikikan.

Mba hyun cuma bisa menghela napasanya lalu menatap datar mas jong yang sibuk ngelus ayam-ayam kesayangannya.

Pagi yang berfaedah di rumah kim fams :")

To be continued...

Vote dan commentnya jangan lupa~~

Thank you


End file.
